<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Wings and Fire (Backstory shit) by Ice_is_my_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054512">Of Wings and Fire (Backstory shit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_is_my_life/pseuds/Ice_is_my_life'>Ice_is_my_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taiyuu OCT [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taiyuu High OCT, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Burns, Fire, Gen, Healing Fire, Masaki Sako is a Mess, Neglect, Original Characters - Freeform, Pyromania, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Scarring, Taiyuu High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_is_my_life/pseuds/Ice_is_my_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki Sako and his life before Taiyuu. OUTDATED IM SORRY I FORGOT TO REWRITE AFTER THE REDESIGN AND I DIDN'T SAVE THE DOC SO HERE IT MUST LIVE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaki Sako &amp; Arakan Koatsu, Masaki Sako &amp; Masaki Sako's Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taiyuu OCT [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taiyuu OCT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Biography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ma! Look at what I did! I got my quirk!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny legs pattered into the living room, Sako rushing to show his mother and father his quirk. He was holding a block of wood, waving it around excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother smiled at him, and her eyes widened when she saw his results. His father just smiled brightly, and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, Sako! Do you know how you did it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband's quirk was Reaction, that caused chemical reactions to everything he touched. Her own quirk was Telepathic Wings, where she could create multicolored wings, that could affect other objects with a touch.Hopefully, Sako's quirk was more powerful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fractaled eyes stared up at her, and he excitedly showed her how his eyes were itchy so he kept touching them and how he was on the floor at the time. He created another block of wood next to him, looking up at her with hope in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, she decided. She was very pleased. If he could make anything with his quirk, then he would truly be, very special. And well liked if his quirk allowed his objects to stick around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's wonderful sweetie! Can I take a closer look at it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out to take the block, only to have it disappear in her hands. She looked down at her hands in confusion, then turned to Sako for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffled his feet sheepishly, and looked down at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't make it last for any longer. Sorry, Mama." He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile froze on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Well, isn't this a surprise. He isn't that special after all. After all, who needs things that only last, like what, 30 seconds?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sako looked up at her in confusion. She just smiled and patted his head almost absent mindedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it cool?" asked Sako.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmm. Very much so, my dear." said the mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako turned to his father, who's smile had slowly faded as the conversation went on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nice Sako."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako looked down at his feet in disappointment. He had just shown her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>coolest</span>
  </em>
  <span> quirk, and she said that it was  only cool. Mama and Dad were never wrong though, so maybe they just thought of a reason it isn't really helpful?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have fun with your quirk, Sako. Dad and I need to go have a conversation. " His mother said before walking away with Dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako sat and continued creating. They'll be back, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought his quirk would be stronger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it isn't, he got the worst combination of our quirks possible. I don't want him to get hurt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither. But what should we do with him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let him toughen up on his own. He has to figure out to be strong himself with such a </span>
  <b>
    <em>useless</em>
  </b>
  <span> quirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sako picked up his mother's feather from the ground, and willed wings into existence. Much like hers, they were pink, shades of blue, and green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tipped backwards, and landed with a bang, a huge grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He showed them to his parents one night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome your new friend to class! Please introduce yourself." the teacher announced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown haired boy smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet. His wings were safely tucked behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello! My name is Masaki Sako, my quirk is Conjure. Please take care of me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako bowed, and went to sit down in his seat, where he was greeted by friendly smiles from what seemed like everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, this was a much better situation then back at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had come around to lunchtime, and people have begun approaching the winged boy, asking to be friends, and then immediately asking for an object, most which were simple things like a wooden top or a plastic star. The other students giggled as they walked away with their prizes clutched firmly in their hands, whispering about how cool his quirk was. It made Sako happy to hear that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, how cool! I wish I had a quirk like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, imagine all the money you could make! I’d never be broke again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, good one. Let’s try and convince him to make some money for us. We’re friends after all, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems pretty suss, wow why am I using such old lingo, but I'm sure they mean the best. I mean, my quirk is pretty ok, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The winged boy got up to throw his trash away, and stretched, dissipating his wings. He sighed at the relief the lack of weight caused, and moved to go back to his classroom. One of his classmates ran up, the one with the spider web hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Sako! Have you seen the thing you gave me? I had it a minute ago, and now it's like it went poof!" She exclaimed, out of breath from trying to catch up with his pace of walking. She paused, and then looked at him strangely. " What happened to your wings?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako smiled sheepishly. "Um sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think your heart's already dissipated. And I just dissipated my wings a few minutes ago. There’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With every word he said, the girl’s eyebrows rose up in shock, then came down to furrow, her mouth set in a hard frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke slowly, enunciating each word as thought she thought he was stupid. “So you’re telling me, that the things you make are temporary?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako blinked, a feeling of dread washing over him. “ Um, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scowled and spun on her heel to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako turned to the door of his classroom and heard a soft mutter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“How </b>
  <b>
    <em>useless.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Word spreads quickly in the school. All those previously impressed by the new kid’s quirk, now scorned it, realizing how silly it was. After all, what’s the point in creating if the results don’t stick around?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sako sighed as he went to school on his own once again, despite the fact he knew there were other kids in his neighborhood going to this school. By now, he’s accepted that he’s going to be friendless until he graduates and goes to high school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finding out that his quirk was so useless and uncool, people began walking away from him when he approached, and stopped talking when he walked by them in fear of interacting with someone who’s practically quirkless in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>See, the problem with this school is that there are so many people with strong quirks, which was honestly the main reason his parents decided to send him here, to keep him safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly they missed out on the fact that we live in a stupid quirkest society. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to the school in record time, and quickly got out his books and things for his desk when he heard someone come in, who wasn’t the teacher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” said the boy, turning to Sako.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” he responded, looking up to see a kid with extremely large eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m new here, do you think we can be friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako blinked in shock. It’s been so long since someone tried to make friends with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako smiled. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two spend the rest of the day interacting, sharing stories and food, until the boy is pulled aside by some classmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at them, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you do know that kid is practically quirkless, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you even speaking to him? He doesn’t deserve to be at this school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up sharply. “He seems nice, and he’s the first person I talked to. Why doesn’t he deserve to be at this school because of his quirk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need people who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. And looking at you, you might just join him in the useless group.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked at his classmates, realizing what they had just said. This might cause him to have no friends at an entirely new school. And does he really Sako enough to hang out with only him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. I won’t, happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very. We don’t need anymore weak people at our school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sako stepped further into the corridor he was hiding in, trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought he was nice. I thought he was my friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Why?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The winged boy walked into his house, noticing the lack of shoes next to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re not home again. Great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They haven’t been home in ages, it feels like.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako sighed, as he went to put his stuff in his room. There was another note on the table, probably saying something like “Sorry sweetie, I’ll be coming home late today,” or “Sako, I will be gone for a few days.”. His parents, who obviously weren’t going to be home, just like all the other days, aren’t going to be the ones to cook dinner for him. And he was getting pretty sick of delivery pizza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, let’s do it. I’ll make my own dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes of searching up recipes later, he went to the kitchen, and started chopping vegetables, and finding ingredients. A few minutes later, he flicked on the stove, and dumped his ingredients in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, he looked at his dinner in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I can do it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked into his dinner, satisfied with himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. I don’t need them. I’m not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>useless.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another day of coming home to an empty house and making his own dinner, yet another apology note on the counter.         </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako was making his own dinner, just like all the other days, making sure to leave out some food for his parents when they got home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was leaning over his pan of meat, when the towel draped over his shoulder slid off directly into the fire of the stove. The fire slowly crawled up the towel, mesmerizing Sako.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The orange-yellow light of the fire swirled, reflected in Sako’s fractaled eyes, stopping his movements, and rendering him ignorant of the hungry fire licking up the material of the towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow… it's so pretty. So friendly and cozy, so…. Safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire reached his hand, and it seared away any thoughts of coziness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still beautiful, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This starts a cycle of fire and blood. Sako spent a few days burning things in his room creating fire from his quirk, first some paper, then a little wooden trinket, and eventually set bigger and bigger things outside, seeking them in the forest behind their neighborhood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The winged boy shivered in delight, ruffling his feathers as he held the burning branch above his head to see it more clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned him another burn on his hands, another one added to the collection of burns on his arms, a few still red and angry looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire is good. It's alive, and it touches me like any other human being. It'll keep me safe, plus it's just so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pretty</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. I want to see more fire, more flames.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted by his thoughts, Sako dropped the burning branch in the middle of the forest. The flames sputtered for a minutes to en raced towards every piece of dry wood available, surrounding him with flames.       </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako's mind appreciated the beauty of the flames as they kicked up the trees around him, but he needed to get out of there. He didn't want to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran towards the area with the least amount of fire, least amount being a low bar to set considering the woods were dry that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako ran through the forest, going from  the way he came, tears in his eyes from the smoke around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, I want to see the fire. Why am I thinking that? I need to get out of here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako made it, adrenaline pumping through his veins and he sprinted home, and slammed the door open to his room, and curled up in a ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I do that, why did I do that, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why did I do that?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire was the talk of the town for months. Sako shivered everytime it was mentioned.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ends up treating his burns himself, getting bandages and ointments to wrap around his arms and legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They twinge every time he moves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one notices the extra bulk beneath his uniform at school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scars itch and make Sako feel stiff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't breathe a word. He buys more ointment to keep his skin moist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It helps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I do that, why did I do that, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why did I do that? </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I care more about the fire than myself?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako gets too busy preparing for the Taiyuu Entrance Exam to burn anything else. He's afraid of how tempting it might be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako's at Taiyuu now, far too busy to burn anything. But the temptation is still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about it every time he sees Arakan's vibrant green flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about relieving his stress whenever Takakutou goes on yet another of her quirkest rants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to see that beauty again. For him, it was a source of comfort for many months when he needed to feel something  warm and alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The winged boy has never been so happy in his entire life. For once, there was a single person trying to use him. Or throwing him away, if he wasn't useful. His parents could see that he was self sufficient now. He was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako got to his room, overwhelmed by the positive reactions to him from his classmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I finally have other people who accept me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as tears streamed down his face, and quietly sobbed, not realizing his door was open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arakan poked his head into the doorway, and hearing sobs, he rushes over to Sako and wraps him in a hug, accidentally setting fires as he went through the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fires were spreading, and Sako grinned through his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey it's ok. Tell me what's wrong?" asked Arakan worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire surrounded the two, lighting them up in green light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sako laughed a little, and buried his head in Arakan's shoulder and said. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there he was, happy, safe in the embrace of the flame and a real human.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting At A Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an unusual party, although it consisted of the usual socialites and CEOs. It was quite unusual, because there weren’t only the normal guests there, there were also people from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower </span>
  </em>
  <span> statuses, the ones with small companies spanning just their small part of the country. They didn’t have as much influence as those who usually attended, rather, these were the ones trying to take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a couple interesting stores to be talked about here, like Hatsume’s support company, small time chains, and even a few quirk study people hoping to get sponsors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, this all may seem interesting to an adult, or even a teenager looking for some drama. But for an 8 year old Masaki, this was entirely normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And boring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, he was wandering around the party. He had already greeted all of the people his parents had told him to greet, and he admired the pretty lights and colorfully tasteful decorations surrounding the area. He was bored, and he was too short to reach any of the tables to grab anything to eat, and too prideful to ask someone to get something for him. So there was nothing to do, except idly watch. He couldn’t leave yet, his parents were hosting this party in order to make more connections for his mother and father’s businesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masaki watched them chat up their acquaintances, and saw a young couple. He believed he recognized them from maybe that candy store? He wasn’t sure, and it’s not like he was about to go ask them. He thought it was named bunny something, but since when did he pay attention to that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were starting to look at him now, and he realized that he had been standing and staring in one place for too long, so he better get a move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Sako was thinking that he had better go on to the room he was staying in, he had almost bumped that tray of drinks out of that waiter’s hands </span>
  <em>
    <span> oh god-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all fell to the ground, and soon there was a giant mess. Sako ran off, eager to be away from that mess before he got in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s considering if I got in trouble at all, they never seem to notice when I do anything wrong. Or right for that matter, but I’m not right most of the time so meh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was away in a corner, doing his best to pretend to be invisible, never wishing more that he had a different quirk then, but then a girl came up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. There weren’t supposed to be any other kids here at </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him brightly. “Hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sako stared. “Um. Hello, who are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The girl, who looked like a bunny maybe, responded with, “I’m Tokachi Ameko! What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Masaki Sako. Why are you here?” Sako asked, not unkindly. “There were no other kids on the list, I believed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled sheepishly. “Well, I wasn’t exactly supposed to come, but I’m here now! So, you're bored too, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. There isn’t anything to do here except talk to people, and I don’t want to talk to adults. They seem to be judging you all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “Well, my parents aren’t going to be judging you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about? I don’t think we can really play games here, and it’s not like either of us could really leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sako scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t really have anything to talk about, I’m kinda boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me tell you about my friends! Gakutori-nii is super awesome and,” she pulled out her phone and went to the photos app to show him a picture. “Sometimes he models dresses for me! Isn’t that cute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at that awful looking dress. “That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen! Look at the way it drapes across his legs, he should not wear it like that! The color does not work at all for his complexion, and he doesn’t have enough of a chest to hold it up! There are dresses made for flat people too, you should have made him wear that so that he would at least look good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Tokachi’s turn to stare at him. “Don’t be so mean! I thought the dress looked nice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so ugly! Look at it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, the two of them talked, debating the ugliness of this Gakutori’s dress, and her other friend, a Russian girl named Owogowa. Which is a strange name, and he’s fairly certain he’s never heard a name even remotely close to that in his studies of the world, but maybe he just didn’t remember it correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was one of my favorite parties I had been to as a child. Most of them were just as boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me, Tokachi’s family owns a </span>
  <em>
    <span>multimillion dollar chain of stores?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Also, Gakusa, my point still stands. That dress you wore was a piece of shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>